Yugioh 5d's: A road to mastery
by Codevoltage 23
Summary: The yugioh chronic continues with a different character as always but an excitement adventure as always when Light goes to duel academy because of his mother opinion about that school. Later on in the story 2 famous duelist appear, but one of them is going to give him a hard time and the other one is going to give him advice on how to get a more powerful deck.


Chapter 1:The beginning of a endeavor

**Hey guys this is my first time. I never have really done a Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

In New Domino is a young man leaving his home early in the morning to get to the duel exams on time, he has tan skin, black hair, the back layer of his hair is spiked up, while the front is slightly spiked and gray colored eyes. Right before leaving he said his good-bye to his mother. He's wearing a button up red shirt with a plain white T shirt underneath, and a pair of dark gray slim jeans with black and white high top sneakers. As he got out of his house, he got a good whiff of the summer morning air and smiled. He was about to close the door, until his mother called out to him.

"Light good luck on your exam." His mother called out.

"I will." Light replied closing the door.

Light headed towards the exam; at least where he believes it is located in New Domino. In his little adventure searching for the duel exams he came across a small flower shop. He stood there thinking whether or not he should buy a flower for his aunt. It took him thirty seconds to think it through, and finally decided to get her one. When he entered the store he saw a bunch of different type of flowers even ones he never seen before. A lady who was behind the counter walked towards Light to aid him.

"Hello can I help you with something?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded to her response. "Yeah I wanted to know what kind of flower that is." He pointed towards the red flower that looked like a gem.

She walked over to the flower he pointed at and smiled by the choice he could be making. "That my boy is called a Geum spec known as Geum for short that is." She explained. "Why? Are you getting your girlfriend some flowers?" She teased him causing Light to blush a light shade of red.

"N-no it's for my aunt." Light responded scratching the back of his head.

She giggled about playing with him. "I'm kidding, but if you want the flower alone it will be about three dollars."

That perked up his interest on the flower even more by knowing the flower was cheaper. "Deal" He handed her the money and she gave him the flower. After he got the flower Light left with a smile. When Light was outside he took out a piece of paper his mom gave him and read the direction carefully, after he gave it a good scan he smiles and heads for the location.

* * *

**Duel Exam Entrance: **

When Light arrived he felt a bit nervous to say something, as he waited behind the line thinking as to what could happen during the exam. He was never known as a duelist in his class, he just never thought about the idea of dueling to begin with, but now that he's a few minutes away in becoming one he felt the tense heat up for him. Never in his live has he ever felt this type of pressure before. When his turn came up he told the lady his name and gave the flower to her and asked if she can deliver it to his aunt.

As he stepped inside the building he sighted deeply as to what he's mother got him into. He sat down and watched a few duels until his name was called.

"Light come down to arena five." He heard the intercom.

Light was handed a duel disk and slid it on. He stood on the other side of the arena waiting for his opponent. When Light pulled out the deck he made, he gave it a low sigh and was nearly lost in his train of thoughts.

"Light I'm glad you've made it." The familiar voice was enough for him to gaze up words and make his eyes widened. Standing on the other side was no other than his aunt smirking towards her him, She has tan skin, long brown hair, with the same colored eyes as him, wearing a blue jacket with a pink blouse under it and a pair of blue jeans with black boots.

"You ready Light." She spoke to him firmly.

"Y-yeah I guess." Light didn't really know how to feel about challenging his aunt, as he inserted his deck in the duel disk ready for his big and first duel.

She smiled sweetly for getting the opportunity of taking on her youngest nephew for the first time in his dueling career. "Let's get the duel started then Light!" Sophia Said as she drew her five cards from her deck.

**Sophia: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

**Light: 4000**

**Hand: 5**

"Light I'm going to let you go first okay." Sophia smiled.

Light sighed again and drew a card from his deck. He placed the card in his hand and took a good look at it. "I guess I'll place one trap card face down and end my turn."

Sophia face palmed for Light's biggest mistake in dueling. "Light you're not supposed to tell anyone about your face downs."

Light let out an embarrass chuckle. "Sorry Aunt Sophia." Light heard a few laughs behind him from the other students.

Sophia sighed and let it slide "It's alright; Light just try to not make that kind of mistake again." Light nodded. "Anyways to begin my turn I summon Wattkid in attack mode!" From the sky made very small thunder noise, causing Light to flinch. **Wattkid 3: 1000/500. **

Sophia smiled at her little monster that floated around until it finally landed. "And there's more because I activate United we stand from my hand, giving it 800 points of attack and defense for every monster on my field." The small monsters got a bit bigger and probably more aggressive than before. **Wattkid 3: 1000-1800/500-1300**. "Now Wattkid use thunder ball and attack him directly!" It used its antennas charging up creating a ball of thunder and released it at him.

Light froze when he heard the thunder and watched how the ball made out thunder connected with his chest. "Ahh!" 1800 lost.

Sophia placed a card face down and smiled, but when she looked over towards Light's side she worried when she noticed he was shivering. "Light are you okay?"

**Sophia: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Light: 2200**

**Hand: 5**

"Yeah Aunt Sophia I'm okay." He lied and drew a card from his deck then scanned the cards in his hands. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode." Light placed a card on his duel disk. Appearing was a warrior with tan skin short blondish hair with scars on his face, while holding two swords and wearing green armor with a cape. **Marauding Captain 3: 1200/400. **

Sophia grinned when her nephew busted out a monster with a decent effect.

"And when I normal summon him I'm able to summon another monster from my hand that's a level 4 or lower." He explained and glanced at his next choice. "My choice will be Luster Dragon." After placing the card on his duel disk a tornado formed on his field unleashing his purple dragon that appeared after the wind died down. **Luster Dragon 4: 1900/1600**. Light shot a quick glance towards her face down and shrugged it off. "Luster dragon attack her monster!"

Everyone in the arena was oddly confused by his tactics. While Luster Dragon did as it was told and charged at the small monster. As it was about to make contact, Sophia smirked.

"Sorry Light, but Wattkid isn't going down that easy." Light's eyes widened. "I activate Negate attack stopping the attack and ending your battle phase." Her face down activated and absorbed the attack.

Light had nothing else to do. "I end then."

* * *

**Up in the Stands:**

There were a few professors watching down on the duel arenas jotting down the students skills by the way they are performing, by few of the results, the Professors seemed delighted by the students. While one of the professor's wasn't very thrilled by Sophia who seemed to be taking it easy on the boy she is dueling. He crumpled up his paper with an uneasy look of annoyance causing one of the Professors to notice.

"What's seems to be the problem Professor Stein?" Asked one of the Professors that sat next to him.

He growled. "The problem is that Sophia is going easy on that boy." He pointed out, yet the other Professor didn't seem very bothered.

"Why's that?" She asked. "Sophia is dueling Light for his first time?"

The gray hair man folded his arms. "I find it a bit unfair Kim, that she is taking it easy on him that's all I'm saying."

She chuckled. "Well of course she's taking it easy on him; it's his first duel as a duelist." She reminded him and left him with a blank look, she got a good laugh out of it by how his eyebrows were twitching. "She told me she wanted to be the one to duel him to test out his skill...and quite frankly he's doing...eh *Shrugs* slightly okay I guess." She measured the way he's performing.

Stein was a bit speechless and gazed back down at the duel.

* * *

**In the arena:**

When she looked at her card she wandered back to what her sister told her about not to hold back against Light no matter what happens. Sophia thought about how awful it is already that she's using a deck that brings fear to him.

**I'm sorry Light please forgive me. **"From my hand I summon The Creator Incarnate in attack mode." Placing the card down on her duel disk appeared a portal where a bronze warrior came out of.

**The Creator Incarnate 4: 1600/1500, Wattkid 3:1800-2600/1300-2100**. She looked towards Light who looked at the monster.

She brushed her single tear away, so he wouldn't notice. "I activate his special ability."

Light raised an eyebrow. "What special ability?"

She looked at his innocent face since he has no clue as to what comes next and felt bad for it. "I activate the creator incarnate." She sent her monster to the graveyard. "Too special summon The Creator in attack mode!" Everyone in the stands including the Professors watched Sophia's ace card making its way onto the field.

Light's eyes were filled with tremendous fear causing him to drop his cards onto the ground, but when Light heard the loud noise of thunder. Caused by the giant red monster who was appearing, Light could no longer bare the loud echoing sound of thunder, he dropped down to one of his knees and covered up his ears, but to continuing to hear its sound. He removed the duel disk from his wrist and slid it away from him.

Students and Professors worried about his action and felt sorry for him.

Sophia took noticed of the students and Professors watching her nephew shivering. She thought it would be best to stop the duel. She removed her duel disk clearing the arena from their monsters. Sophia then rushed over to her nephew to help him, when she arrived by his side she wrapped her arms around him trying to calm him down. As she was doing so, she signaled her friend to have the students to head outside.

Kim nodded. "Attention students, it's time for us to head outside, our transportation will be here soon." She gathered up her paper works and headed out the door with the other Professors, and then the students exited the arena leaving only Light and Sophia.

Sophia stroke Light's hair humming a soft song she used to do whenever he was afraid. Light removed his hands from his ears to hear the soothing sound his aunt did and started to breathe calmly again. When she finished humming Light got up slowly, but with the help of his aunt of course. Sophia walked towards the duel disk he slid away and picked it up. She saw his face down card that could have probably help him against her ace card. She turned around to see Light standing there with a worried look on his face for failing his duel.

She walked over to Light to remind him it was time for them to head out. "Light come on we have to go now our transportation will be here any second." She told him snapping him out of his trance and followed her towards the exit, but not before picking up the cards that were on the ground. Silence filled the air between the two, so Sophia decided to break it. "You know Light you did okay for your first try."

Light knew she was lying, but took her compliment. "Thanks I guess," Light replied sadly. "But Maybe I'm not cut out to be a duelist."

Sophia smiled. "Light it's your first time; you'll be able to improve even better when you practice hard." She explained bringing hope to him.

He gave her a small smile for it. "Thanks Aunt Sophia." The duo approached their destination where awaited two black helicopters. One was for the Professors and the other were for the students. As Light was about to head for the student's helicopter Sophia spun him around, but Light gave her a confused stare.

"You're going to the other helicopter with me, so I can get a better eye on you." She explained and had him follow her.

Sophia and Light entered the copter. As they entered Light felt embarrassed when he got strange stares from them. He swallowed his lump he had in his throat and gazed up words, so he wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. That was until Sophia found a seat near the window where she had Light sit by and she took the left seat next to him.

"Hey Sophie" Kim spoke with sweetness in her voice.

Sophia smiled when she heard her friend. "Hey Kim" Sophia replied. Kim grinned when she looked towards Light who was looking out the window.

"So Light are you excited?" She asked.

Light made eye contact with hers. "I guess so." He replied not knowing on how to really feel.

Kim giggled then brought her focus towards Sophia. "He's just like his mom eh Sophia." Kim pointed out to her.

"Yeah I know, seems like there's two Linda's only except one is younger boy version of her." She joked.

Light heard Sophia's comment and laughed nervously. While his aunt and Kim laugh. Light stared out the window to let the adults talk. As he gazed out the window he saw someone that seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

Sophia turned around and wondered as to what worried Light. "Light is something wrong?"

"No..." He quickly replied. Sophia didn't buy it, so she looked out the window and shot him a grin.

"I see you like that girl with blue hair huh?" She teased him.

Light shook his head rapidly. "No no no no no no." He defended waving his hand in front of him in his defense. "I don't even know the girl, I was just thinking about the school we're going to."

Sophia gave him an understanding look and laughed about the embarrassing moment she put him in. "Sorry I didn't know." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want to know Light?"

He thought for a brief moment. "Well I want to know what makes this school special. And as to why you and mom would prefer me going to whatever school it is and not the one that's closer to home?"

Sophia laughed nervously. "Well Linda was the one that came up with the idea; she told me that it could be a really great experience for you." Sophia explained ruffling up his raven hair. "And it's also the place where Jaden Yuki rose as a star years ago."

Light tilted his head in confusion. "Jaden who?"

Sophia slapped her forehead remembering that he has never heard about one of three best duelist of all time. "I'm sorry; I just realized that you never heard of him, he's a great duelist that saved the school when it was under attack by shadow riders, and other villains that tried to take over it."

After he heard that evil was once at the school, it made him want to leave the helicopter, but it was too late since they took off already.

She laughed by how he reacted. "Light its okay trust me there's no more shadow Riders and stuff like that."

"You're saying that there was evil at the school, do you really think I want to go to a school that could most likely happen again. You know they say evil always strikes in the same place." Light explained with his arms folded, but received a pat on the back.

"Don't worry even if it does happen again I'll always protect you." Sophia reassured him.

Light smiled when he heard those words, which sounded as it were his mom saying it to him.

But then a random question came up on his mind. "I want to know something?" Light asked.

"Okay what?" She replied.

"Well I want to know who the best duelist is then." Light wondered.

Sophia smiled that he would ask. "Well there's Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei, but the best of the three would probably be Yugi."

Like before he scratched behind his head. "Yugi who?"

She sighed that he didn't know who Yugi is. "Light I'm going to make sure you take history about our great duelist of my time."

Light laughed nervously and preferred changing the subject. "Did you get the flower I sent you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No why do you ask?" Sophia asked him folding her arms.

Light sighed deeply and rested his head on the glass window. "Never mind I'm going to sleep."

Sophia smiled when Light closed his eyes and fell asleep. She took out the red flower that she got from him and placed it back into her jacket. Sophia leaned over and gave Light a kiss on the forehead while smiling how innocent he looked. She took out a book and started to read.

* * *

**On the other Helicopter:**

A young teenage girl is leaning her head against the window. _**Light I can't believe you're here**_. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes to get her sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I really tried and I do hope it was comfortable for you to read it. Second Chapter is coming out soon. If you have any feedback for me let me know.**


End file.
